Goosebumps Deep Trouble: The Beginning
by Dan007
Summary: What would happen if you were dropped into the events of the most bestselling book in the Goosebumps series and changed the storyboard? And you have no Idea what's going on? My first story and series. Reviews are highly reccomended. I do not own Goosebumps or any outside source mentioned in this fanfic. *It's finally complete!*
1. Chapter 0: Prelude

Chapter 0: Prelude.

June 22, 2009

The last day of school ended like any other day except everyone goes ballistic. They run out of school on to their buses and chat on what their plans are. As I was making my way out, I checked into the library to say bye. I was a regular at the library. I was a great reader and received straight A's this time. "Hello Dan!" Mrs. Holland the librarian said to me. "Hi." I said. "Listen, I understand you've been coming here everyday for the entire school year. So I'd like you to have these." She said. She went to the aisle that had the Goosebumps books. I never read those books before. I was actually really scared of horror. Anything that had to do with horror scared the living bejessus out of me. I quickly ran out of the library on to the bus.

After getting home to my house I quickly ran up to my room and opened the books. The first one I found, _Deep Trouble _was completely blank. Literally, my sister could write on this paper. The other book _Deep Trouble II_ was also blank except for an inscription that read.

_You are not ready yet. Read the Trouble of Deep the First._

Honestly, the heck is this? I quickly jumped up and threw the book at the wall. Suddenly, the entire room started shaking. I felt dizzy. The entire world went white. The last thing I saw was the sound of rushing water and the lapping of waves on a nearby island.


	2. Chapter 1: It's a whole new world

Chapter 1: It's a whole new world…

"DR.D! GET OVER HERE!"

"What is it no- OH MY GOD! Billy! What did you do?"

"Why are you all blaming me? Can't we put him in the Spare Cabin?"

"Okay fine. ALEXANDER! Were going to need some help over here!"

I woke up on a boat (I think cause the room I'm in was swaying) my shirt distinctively smelled like salt water (if salt water even SMELLS!) I got up and started pacing around the room. "Where am I?" I wondered out loud. That's when I heard the voices. "Sheena! Is that boy okay?" A man's voice asked. "I don't know. I'll go check." A girls voice said. All of a sudden a girl appeared in the doorway. She looked a year older then me (I'm 9) and had long jet-black hair that ran down her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep dark blue. Dr. D! He's awake!" She shouted. My eyes went up in fear. She probably noticed it because then she said directly TO me, "Are you all right?" Then in the doorway, a man appeared in the doorway besides a boy. The man (who I presumed was this Dr. D character) was short, thin wore glasses like me, and hade curly brown hair. The boy had the same jet-black hair as the girl but his was a lot shorter. "I'm sorry for my sister for pestering you. The names Billy, Billy Deep. That's my sister Sheena and that's my uncle, George Deep. We all call him Dr. D." The boy said and had his hand extended toward me. I reluctantly shook it. "Sorry about this mess. We found you lying unconscious in the water near my boat. But not that that matters. Do you have a name?" Dr. D asked. "D-Dan." I said. "Well Dan pleased to meet you. I'm George but you can call me Dr. D." Dr. D said. "What are you a doctor of?" I asked as we walked out of the cabin. "I'm a marine biologist. I study all aquatic life." He said. I noticed on the back of his head was a small bald spot. We all stopped and froze as we heard the small chugging of a boat. I ran up on the deck of the boat and froze. The boat I was on was huge! It had to be over 50 feet long. It had nearly anything the battleship _Tripitz_ from the original Call of Duty had (except for, well, cannons and dozens of Nazis everywhere) the boat I heard was a small and newer boat than this one. On the side were the words _Marina Zoo _stenciled on the side. "I should tell Alexander about this." Dr. D muttered and ran off. I looked around and all I saw was ocean. Nothing but water for a couple of miles (which in nautical miles is… I have no clue) the only that caught my eye was a large red mass on the left (probably port side) of the ship. "Hey Dan" Billy stood behind me and pointed to where Dr. D ran off to. He quickly took off and I followed. "You never told us where you lived so we can call you're family and tell them where you are." He said. "I live in Woodgrove New York." I told him. He stopped running and looked at me like I was insane. "That's impossible!" Billy said. "No it can't!" I said. "Check any map of New York and you'll find it!" "I never heard of Woodgrove and I visited New York so I'd know!" He boasted. Before I even got another word out I heard a man shout a sentence that changed my life forever. "I don't care how you do it Dr. Deep." The voice bellowed. "But I want you to find that mermaid!"


	3. Chapter 2: Myths and Madness

Chapter 2: Myths and Madness…

This is insane. A mermaid. Mermaids aren't real. There just made up fairytale creatures that just serve as plot devices in a stupid Disney film. But why in the holy mother of God would a grown man talk about a mermaid. Well only one way to find out.

"Mr. Showalter. Ms. Wickman let me explain! I'm a scientist not a circus trainer," I heard Dr.D say. " My work in this lab is very serious. I don't have time to run on wild goose chases to find fairytale creatures like a five-year-old." Billy leaned in closer to the door. I wonder what he was thinking? I'll probably never know about that. Besides, who WANTS to know what goes on in that kids head? "We're serious about this Dr. Deep. There is a mermaid in these waters and if someone can find it, you can." A woman's voice said. I assumed this was Ms. Wickman. "What makes you sure there really IS a mermaid. I was less interested in them after watching The Little Mermaid." A mans voice asked. "A fisherman from a nearby island spotted here and said that he got really close to her. He spotted her near the reef. THIS VERY REEF, just off the coast of Illandra." Another man said. I think this guy was Mr. Showalter. But who was this other man. Does he work for Dr.D? Probably. " The local fisherman have told these tales for over hundreds of years." Dr.D scoffed. "But there has been no solid proof to believe them all." "We of course didn't believe him at first. We asked local fisherman in the area and they also claimed to see this mermaid. Their descriptions match down to the tiniest detail." Ms. Wickman responded.

I heard a desk chair creek as someone sat down. I presumed that was Dr.D. I would do the same thing to if I were bombarded with questions like that. "And how did they describe her?" He asked. "They said she looked like a young girl. Around 12 except for the- Showalter cleared his throat- the fishtail. She's small, delicate with long blonde hair." He said. "They said her tail was as tall, shiny and bright green. I mean it is hard to believe of course but they must have seen a mermaid if their so sure about it." Wickman remarked. There was a pause. Billy looked at me like he was going insane. I mean look at him (oh wait you're reading this, sorry 'bout that) that kids hair was a mess and his eyes were all bloodshot. Dr.D finally said, "And why would you want to capture a mermaid in the first place?" "Well a real live mermaid would make a wonderful attraction at a zoo like ours. People all around the globe would flock to see her. We'd make millions!" Showalter bellowed excitedly. "We are of course prepared to pay you handsomely for you're help. We understand you are nearly out of money. What if the university refuses to give you money? We at the Marina Zoo will promise you one million dollars for you're services. But only IF you find the mermaid. You're lab could run for a long time on that amount of money correct?" Wickman said.

Let me try to process this: so a giant zoo wants to pay Dr.D one million bucks just for finding a supposed real live mythical creature. It's promising but there's something fishy about this (and I DON'T mean the mermaid smelling like fish) All we have to do is wait for Dr.D's answer to change everyone's lives on this ship forever.

"Yes. If there is a mermaid in these very waters I will find her." Dr.D finally said. "Excellent decision Dr. Deep." Showalter said. "But even if there is a mermaid I still wouldn't feel right about capturing one to put on display." "Don't fret about that Dr. Deep. This mermaid will get the utmost care at our facility." Wickman said. We'll be back in a couple of days to see how the search goes." Showalter said. "In that short a mount of time? It's insane." The unidentified employee said. "We know but the sooner you find her the better right?" Wickman said. "And for God's sake, don't tell any one about the mermaid. Even you could imagine what would hap-

CRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSHHHH! The door suddenly threw open and me and Billy were sent flailing into the room. I looked up at Dr. D, Showalter, Wickman and The Assistant. He had blonde hair and looked like a football player for the New York Giants. "Uh… I hi everyone." Billy said. "Sorry for dropping in we were just gonna ask Dr. D if we could go snorkeling." I explained. Showalter looked ticked and his face starting to turn red. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'm really sorry about that. This is my nephew Billy. He and his sister are staying over for the summer." Dr.D said. "And… this little… thing?" Showalter asked still royally ticked, pointing a finger at me. "He's Dan. We found him lying unconscious in the water." "Can we trust them?" Wickman asked. "Of course you can. I may have known Dan for just a day but I can see he was destined for great things." Dr.D said. "We'll sorry for acting like that gents. But we have to be on our way." Wickman said. She stuffed a couple papers into a briefcase, shook all our hands and went off. I wonder what's gonna happen now. I later learned that The Assistant is Alexander DuBrow and is a major in aquatic studies in college. I decided tonight I'd look for the mermaid. Nothing is going to stop me. Nothing…

After everyone went to bed, I snuck out of my cabin jumped into the water. That's what was supposed to happen. But when I touched the water it felt completely solid like concrete. I quickly ran toward the lagoon I found on the map in the observatory, I slowed my pace darting my eyes around. Years of playing video games taught me to look around every nook and cranny. I suddenly heard a low rumble. At first I thought it was the waves but then it grew louder. What is this? An earthquake on the ocean floor? All of a sudden right in front of me, the ocean began rising. I suddenly realized it was a tidal wave. And if I could walk on water then getting pounded by water would be like falling from a building. Face first. The wave suddenly discharged. The moon suddenly went from way high in the sky to right behind what was underneath the wave. Water slid off its grotesque body. Whatever this thing was noticed me. It let out an incredibly loud roar. A flash of light went off in front of me. All I heard at that moment was the voice of a girl probably 12 "Get out of there! NOW!" I took off like a speeding bullet. I could hear waves splashing right behind me. I could hear the beast's long tentacles lash out trying to grab me. I used every ounce of strength I had to make it back to the boat. As soon as I made it to the ladder, something cold wrapped around my leg. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I shouted. I reached around the area of the deck I could find. My hand rested on a fat stick. I grabbed the stick and let go of the ladder. _What are you doing? You're gonna be killed! _The voice said. I didn't care. This thing won't kill me. I had already made a plan. When it opens it's eye, I'm gonna throw the stick at it and make a beeline for the deck. The tentacle led me right for it's mouth. The beast's bright yellow eye opened up and let out a bone-chilling roar. With all my strength, I threw the stick directly at its eye _AND IT STUCK THERE_. The monster threw me into the air and wailed in fear. It flew back beneath the water and disappeared. When I got up I could see the sun rising. Morning was coming. I hardly got any sleep._ You should thank God you survived. You won't be so lucky next time. _The voice taunted me. I had enough of this. I went down to my cabin and shut my eyes and went to sleep.

I don't know why this is happening to me. It must be because of that God forsaken meeting with the Marina Zoo people. But I will make it my mission to figure out why this is happening.


	4. Chapter 3: Out of a horror film

Chapter 3: Out of a horror film…

I woke up the next feeling like garbage. Not only after my horrific experience with that giant monster thing, but I had the worst headache known to man (the preferred term I was going to say was "migraine" but I'm an idiot) "Hey Dan!" I turned around and there stood Billy already in his snorkel gear. "Ready to go mermaid hunting?" He asked. "Dude, I hardly got any sleep last night." I said. "Why?" He asked. "Oh no big deal. All I did was look for the mermaid and got attacked by some God forsaken monster with tentacles." I said nonchalantly. "You got attacked by WHAT!?" He said. "The exact same thing happened to me last night except I was dreaming. And that thing attacked me before we found you!" "You're joking, right?" I said bewildered. "I'm not. Strange things have been happening here lately." He wondered out loud. "Speaking of that, where in Gods name are we?" I asked as we headed out on deck. "We're on my uncles boat the _S.S. Cassandra _off the coast of that island over there. Its called Ilandra." He said and pointed way out in the distance. A small island was way off on the horizon. You would've needed binoculars to spot it. "My parents always send me and my sister Sheena here for the summer. It beats sitting at home for three months huh?" He said. "I just play video games everyday." I said. We both started out on the ocean. This time however I could still walk on water. _God hates me doesn't he? _I thought to myself. Billy didn't seem impressed me walking beside him on water. He kept his eyes focused ahead. Showalter and Wickman said that she had long blonde hair and had a bright green fish tail. Kinda weird when you think about it. Half human, Half-fish. Imagine competing in the Olympics? You wouldn't have to even train! But I wonder if she could talk? That would be the best thing ever! All of a sudden Billy started thrashing around. What's this kids problem any way.

"Stop it! Stop kicking me!" The heck is that? I turned around and guess who was behind us? None other than Sheena. "Sheena, what are you doing here?" Billy asked. "_What are YOU doing here?_" She replied snottily. "Learn some manners young lady!" She replied my smacking me across the face. And believe me, that hurt like heck. "Dan shut up. You're not a part of this." She said. "Yes I am! I'm the main character for Gods sake. You can't tell me what to do!" I protested. "I just did. And why are you two out here when Dr. D told us not to be out here this far?" She said eyeing us suspiciously. "No special reason. Just showing Dan around." Billy said. "Yeah sure Billy. You two are out snorkeling at 6:30 in the morning exactly where you're not supposed to be. AND where you burned you're foot on that fire coral over there." Sheena said pointing at the reef. "Look. We'll be back in couple minutes, 'kay?" Billy said. "I don't think so. You two are coming with me right now back to the ship before Dr. D blows a gasket." Sheena demanded. Just then I heard a splash in the water. _It's gotta be the mermaid! _I thought. I immediately took off running. "DAN! Get back here!" Billy shouted. "Since when could he do that?!" Sheena asked. She probably noticed I could run on water. I saw another splash off in the distance. I also took off at it.

_Were they following me? _I turned around and saw Billy and Sheena swimming away towards the boat. That's when I saw it. I didn't notice it at first but I suddenly saw what it was: a large triangle in the ocean heading STRAIGHT TOWARDS ME. It's a shark. I sidestepped it and hoped it kept moving. I could hear my heart pounding inside my chest. The shark turned around and sped straight at me. "You've got to be joking." I said. _Not really. _It was that voice again. "Leave me alone." I shouted at it. _Hey, don't blame me if you end up as this sharks next meal. Follow my advice or you'll end up dead._ That voice had a point. _Look, I'll be over there as fast as I can to help you okay? Hang tight. _I was suddenly thrust back into reality and nearly got swept off my feet by the shark. I quickly got my footing and ran. The shark quickly caught up and began circling me. Everything leading up to this, the fear, anxiety suddenly caught up to me. I felt tired. Then a plan popped out. It was crazy. But it was my only shot at making it out alive. I turned around and shot towards the reef. The shark had trouble catching up to me. I quickly jumped on the reef and landed on my stomach. I screamed. Pain shot through my body like fire. The one that stood out was a sharp pain in my leg. I turned around and saw the unthinkable: _My leg was caught in the sharks jaw__. _

I was probably being overdramatic back there but what happened next was a blur. The shark attempted to pull me into the water. Just then, a splash made him release my leg and jerk toward it (the splash, I mean) I took this moment to study my leg. There was a deep cut where the shark grabbed it. I had already started bleeding. I looked up and saw the shark charge forward. I quickly hopped up as my last means of defense. There was a loud thump. Something came between the shark and me. The water started churning white as the shark started swimming all over the place. I struggled to keep my balance and fell back in the water. I suddenly saw a long green fish tail go above the surface then head back below. I saw the shark try to snap at something a couple of times but missed. Over the roar of the waves, I heard shrill, animal squeals. _Sharks don't squeal. What the heck is going on here?! _As the shark started fighting I got a good look at it. It was probably 10 feet long. It was a hammerhead so it's head was wide on the top and each eye was on each end. Suddenly, the fish tail rose up and smacked the shark directly on top of its head. It went under and a couple feet away I saw the shark swimming away. The sea suddenly became strangely calm. "You're okay right?" The voice said. It sounded a lot closer this time. "Yeah. Now tell me. Who the heck are you?!" I shouted. "Well if you insist…" It trailed off. The fish tail suddenly came towards me. The creature then lifted its head. It was a head with long blonde hair. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was the mermaid.

**Hey everyone Dan007 here. Just wondering if you guys like the story so far. I'm actually planning to make a sequel to this story so try to keep you're eyes peeled for it when this is done with. Reviews are highly recommended since I want to hear what you liked, what you want me to improve all that. So stay tuned for Chapter 4 then. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4: No one to Trust

[**Hello everybody who actually decided to read this far. My name is DanBleu2 and I sincerely thank you for reading This fan fiction I came up. Fun Fact: I came up with the idea 4 years ago and grew upon that and this is the finalized version I've crafted. So let's check back in on the story shall we?]**

Chapter 4: No one to trust…

To my amazement, the mermaid looked exactly like the zoo people described her. Her head and shoulders were smaller than mine but her bright green tail stretched out long and powerful. Her sea-green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her skin gave off a pale, pink glow. _I can't believe this! She's real. It-it's impossible! I thought to myself. _"Are you gonna keep gawking at me like that or are you gonna talk like a normal person?" A voice said. I looked around me. No one was there except for the mermaid. "Over here dummy!" It said. "What the- Y-You understand English?" I asked. She put her hands on her hips. "Well of course I do. Every mermaid does of course." She said. "Well… do you have a name?" I asked. "Cam. Yours?" She asked. "Daniel. Most people call me Dan." I told her. "Well under these circumstances we wouldn't have met. So you can thank me for saving you back there." Cam said. I started to wade my way back to the boat but I felt a hand on my arm. "You're hurt." Cam said. "So what? It doesn't matter. I can't trust anyone here." "Why not? You trust me right- "I'M NOT FROM HERE!" I shouted. Cam looked shocked. "I don't know what happened. I was in my room reading a book I got and then I'm here. It's just weird. I've devoted nearly my entire time here finding out what this place is and why I'm here (fudged the truth a bit here. Besides, its been boring up to this point so bear with me) "I- I had no idea. Sorry about that." Suddenly, a dark shadow fell across her face. I turned toward the sky and jumped back. A giant net ensnared Cam. I looked in horror as it reeled back as she screamed for help. I quickly ran after her.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!?" I shouted. Dr. D, Sheena, Billy and Alexander all stared at me. It turns out that Dr. D was the one who launched the net. "But Dan. Do you understand any of what I just said? This is a monumental achievement in the history of modern science. If I let her go I'd be letting down the entire scientific community. Do you know how that feels?" Dr. D said. "Do I look like I care? Does it really matter about either research or doing what's right?" I asked with anger. I ran down to the lower bunks. Then I heard voices from the lab. It was Alexander talking on a phone. "Yes we have her. You'll come tonight correct? Good. And my reward? Excellent. Can't wait for tonight."

I can't believe this, if I'm right; Alexander is planning on kidnapping Cam and selling her. I can't trust anyone here. But how can one boy stop a group of armed kidnappers? How?


	6. Chapter 5: The Only Way

Chapter 5: The Only Way…

"You're joking!" Billy said. I told him exactly about Alexander's conversation on the phone. "I'm not. I heard it exactly as I told you." I said. "Well how are we supposed to stop this?" He asked. I shook my head. "I don't know. We could ask Dr. D but we'd need to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that this is happening." I said. I suddenly realized it. "I got it. Even if we take out Alexander, they'll still take her. We'll have to find a way to stop them as their kidnapping her." I told him. "This won't end well." He said. "But it's our only way. We can stop this. For everyone's sake. Including ours!" I said. (Well THAT was over dramatic wasn't it?)

Night came quickly that day. Eating dinner next to a kidnapper gave me an awful pit in my stomach. That and Alexander's food stank. I laid awake at night thinking to myself. This must be how people who fought in wars felt. Wondering if they'll win or lose. If they'll ever return to their family's again. And when the next day will be their last. Suddenly I heard a low hum. I looked out the porthole in the cabin and noticed a boat pulled up to the side of the _Cassandra_. _And so the Endgame is in sight. _I thought. I suddenly heard a thump. A muffle of pain. _That tears it. _

I charged up the stairs up to the deck along with Billy and Sheena. When I got up there it was total chaos. Four men stood hunched over the glass tank that Cam was trapped in. "Hey bozos! Think you're getting away with this?" I shouted. "Go away." One of them muttered. I noticed a small club in one of the mans hand. And a body lying on the floor. "Dr. D!" Sheena shouted. She knelt next to him checking on him. "They knocked him out!" She shouted. _Thank you Captain Obvious. _Billy charged at one of them but the main easily knocked him away. 'Go away or you'll get hurt." The man warned. "GAH! LET ME GO!" Cam screamed at them. "You heard the lady. Let her go!" I said quite confident. "Forget about the mermaid. You'll never see her again." "That's right boys." I turned around. Alexander was standing in the doorway to the lower deck with a smirk on his face. He snapped his fingers and two men grabbed Billy and Sheena and threw them in the tank. I noticed that they had gotten Cam and put her into a net. "I knew you're behind this Alexander but why? What would you have to gain from all of this?" I asked. "You know as well as me Dan that the zoo was planning on buying this mermaid for one million dollars right?" He asked. "We've established that already ya know." I mocked. "Well anyway, my NEW bosses were going to pay TWENTY million dollars. You know arithmetic Dan? Which one would you choose?" He replied with a smirk. "Neither. It doesn't matter how much you pay, how many thugs you send and all the threats at me. I'll always stand up for what's right. No matter the cost or person. That's who I am!" I shouted. Alexander shrugged. "It appears that my master was right. You were a nuisance from the start. The fact that you defeated that giant squid was a sign of you're powers." He muttered. "What the heck are you talking about?" I shouted. "It looks like I underestimate you Dan. Now, let's fight!" He said. The entire floor blew away. In fact, the entire world blew away. The entire ship resembled the final boss area from _Majoras Mask_. Alexander was standing in the middle of the room holding two black swords. All of a sudden, I looked down and saw a gleaming white sword at my feet. I never in my entire life used a weapon before except a BB Gun but I never actually used a sharp object except for a pocketknife in Cub Scouts. And THAT was with adult supervision. I grabbed the sword and immediately remembered all the skills I learned from _Legend of Zelda_. Keep you're eyes on the enemy and wait for a chance to strike. "Why are you doing this?" I angrily asked Alexander. "What else? Money. Everyone in the world loves money. The more you get, the more you want eh?" Alexander responded. "You're greed has blinded you from the blatant truth: YOU USE PEOPLE TO GET WHAT YOU WANT!" I shouted at him. Alexander shouted and ran at me. I had no idea what I was doing. I felt like I was a whole other person. Like I was an outsider watching a sporting event. All of a sudden, I saw a flash of white, and the next thing I knew, I saw the sword in my hand, going through Alexander's chest. He screamed. I took the sword out of him. Blood was all over the blade's shiny white metal tip. "Gah… You… haven't… seen… anything yet!" Alexander choked out. "That's what The Magician said in House of the Dead. He died two times after that." I spat out. I kicked him on his back and I walked slowly away from him. Not wondering what I had just done…

To… Be… Continued…


	7. Final Chapter: One Last Thing

Well everyone… after a long time coming, I present to you all the finale of Goosebumps Deep Trouble! I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as much as I've enjoyed creating, writing and editing after 4 years. But just because this series has ended doesn't mean this is the last page of the story…

Final Chapter: One Last Thing…

I can't believe this. I killed Alexander in cold blood. I've never killed anyone I… I never expected this to be so easy. Just one careless mistake could mean life or death. If word of this gets out I may be going to prison for a long time. Life in prison. No way I can see THAT not happening. After I walked away from Alexander, I found myself back on the S.S. Cassandra. I pressed my back against the wall and lean forward to see Billy, Sheena and Dr. D all being thrown in to the tank. _I can't take these guy's on all at once. _I thought to myself. So I watched helplessly as they threw Sheena in to the tank and shut the hatch. "What do you think happened to the boss?" I heard one of the men ask. "Dunno. But hopefully he'll be back soon." One of the men answered. "Alright boys, let are get outta here!" A third one said. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US LIKE THIS!" Dr. D shouted. _Bad move Dr. D!_ I thought. Two of the men got of their small boat and pushed the tank off the side of the boat into the water. I snuck around to the other side to see that they had succeeded into kidnapping Cam. She lay still inside the net. Probably unconscious. The two men then got on the boat and drove off into the night. As soon as they couldn't see me, I ran too the side of the boat where the tank was. "Dan! Where in God's name have you been?" Billy said surprised when he saw me. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said. "You can tell us later now help us get out of here!" Dr. D said. "Well how does this work?" I asked. "There are three latches if I'm correct. I believe that we can get to one of them. The other two are on the outside. That's where you come in. Find something to remove the latch and get us out of this mess!" Dr. D explained. Dr. D forgot one thing. During his explanation, the tank sunk low enough that I couldn't reach it. "I… I-I can't help you guy's now." I said solemnly. "WHY NOT!" Dr. D said furiously. "Because I can't reach the tank that's why, smart one!" I shouted. Dr. D looked down and muttered, "This is what I get for being smarter than everyone." "What's that noise?" Sheena asked. I listened. It was faint, as if it was very far away. It was a high-pitched squeal coming from everywhere. I looked around wondering where it was coming from. I looked down into the water and saw a ripple. I knelt down to examine when a head popped up and looked at me. I shouted and fell back. "Oh… Sorry about that. You must be Dan, right? Were Cam's friends." She said. Turns out actually that it was mermaid. More mermaids. Why does God hate me so much? I got up and looked and saw huge group of them surrounding the tank. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" I shouted. "Hey look. Were only trying to help" The mermaid said. "THERE PULLING US UNDER!" Dr. D shouted. The mermaids all had their hands on the tank, as if they were trying to sink it. "Tell them to stop that!" I shouted at her. "If we stop, you're friends are going to die okay. We're trying to help. You humans apparently don't understand the whole concept of help, huh?" She said. I looked at the tank. It was slowly being lifted out of the water and towards the boat. _I guess I should have trusted her. _I thought to myself.

When the tank reached the boat, I immediately started fiddling with the latches. I released them easily and helped all three of them out of the tank. "Okay. Now you can tell us where you were." Dr. D said. I explained as best as I could. I told them that I killed Alexander. "YOU WHAT!?" Billy shouted. "Oh my God!" Sheena said. "I… I-I don't know what to say. Alexander was a good assistant after all. But… Dan I believe you did what's right. In a life-death situation I would have done the same thing to make sure I lived to see the next day." Dr. D said. "Well guys. Cam won't live to see the next day if we don't rescue her." I said. "Well how do we even find her then genius?" Sheena asked. I looked over to where the mermaids gathered. I walked over there and knelt down and said, "Can you all help us find Cam?" I asked. They all started chattering to one another. Suddenly, the mermaid that popped up right in front of me said, "Listen everyone, Cam saved their lives once. WE saved their lives tonight. I believe its time we thank them for all we've done." She said. They then started swimming off into the horizon. "I guess we gotta follow them." I said. "I don't know. They nearly killed us before- "Dr. D! We have Dan here. Of course we won't get killed." Billy said. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get moving kids!" Dr. D shouted. Dr. D, Sheena and Billy were getting onto the little dinghy (which is a boat used for fishing I guess since it's so small) to the side were as I already took off running. _The things we do for friends._ I thought to myself.

After about 10 or 15 minutes (time travels by when you're running to save someone) later, we arrived at the kidnappers boat. It was like the _Cassandra_ cut into half basically. I could here the dinghy coming off not far away so we had little time to get Cam out of here. Problem 1: Trying to find her. Problem 2: How to deal with the kidnappers (not my best idea but we all have bad ideas at some point in life) "Dan. Where's Cam?" Billy asked me from the dinghy. "I don't know but- I suddenly spotted a rope at the far end of the boat. I saw a flash of blonde hair in the moonlight. "She's over there." I said. I pointed to where I saw her. All of a sudden giant fish tails started circling the spot where Cam was. The one mermaid came above the surface and said, "Don't worry. We have this taken care of. You guys get out of here." As she said that, a light went off in the boat. "Whadda you doing here?" A voice asked us angrily.

The voice was one of the kidnappers. He had just put on his mask and had just lit a torch (WHO THE HECK STILL USES TORCHES?). The other three then came out to see what was going on. "We've come for the mermaid. You won't be keeping her here!" Dr. D said. The kidnapper with the torch chuckled. "Well to bad. It looks like you just came all this way just for nothing. Oh how sad. You're boats on fire." He said. "No it's not you idiot." I said. And leaped up to the deck to draw their attention. "Yes it is. Look." He put torch down to the boat and it instantly caught fire. The bright orange flame stretched high into the night sky. Dr. D grabbed a life vest and started beating at the flame. "Sheena, get seawater and pour it on the fire. Billy, grab a life vest and help beat this." He shouted. I couldn't see what was going on. The entire thing happened so fast. The next thing I knew that happened was the ship started rocking violently. The kidnappers held on for dear life. "Dan! Get off the boat now!" Billy shouted. "The mermaids are planning on capsizing the boat. You'll drown if you don't get off the boat!" Dr. D shouted. I ran towards the ladder and jumped into the water. Luckily, I didn't sink when I touched the water so I followed the dinghy back to the _Cassandra_.

The next morning we had to make our own breakfast since Alexander was dead. I grabbed the Honey Nut Cheerios from the drawer on the top and Sheena got the milk. "What happened to Cam?" I asked them. They pointed behind me to the doorway. I looked and Cam was standing right there wearing a pink t-shirt with blue jeans. "Since when could mermaids grow legs?" I asked. "Since forever." She replied and sat down. "Dan, con you explain what happened to Alexander to Cam?" Billy asked. I explained everything from the beginning. How I came here. How I met Billy, Sheena and Dr. D. Fought the sea monster thing. How I found out about Alexander's plot. And finally, how he died. "That doesn't surprise me." She said. "WHAT?" All three of us shouted at the same time. "How in the holy name of God does that not surprise you in the slightest?" I asked her. "I'll tell you another time." She said and winked at me (what is wrong with these people?). Just then, I heard a motor chugging. I looked through the porthole to see the Marina Zoo people here. "These people again?" I said. I ran to where they were docked and hid behind the corner. "We've heard on Santa Anita that you found the mermaid. We're ready to take her." The distinctive voice of Showalter said. Wickman took out of a briefcase a check and held it out. "This is a check for 1 million dollars made out to the Cassandra Research Lab and, of course, you Dr. Deep." She said smiling. _Don't take the check; don't take the check Dr. D._I said to myself in my head. "Thank you very much." Dr. D said as he took the check.

"A million dollars means a lot to me and my research as it is. So I'm very sorry to do this to you." He said. He took the check and ripped it in half. Both zoo officials looked shocked. "Why did you do that?" Showalter demanded. "You both sent me on a wild goose chase. I inspected each and every surrounding area of the reef and found absolutely nothing but plankton and fish life." Dr. D said angrily. "But what about the fishermen- "Fishermen around the globe have been telling mermaid stories for centuries. I highly doubt that they've really seen mermaids on foggy days but merely manatees, dolphins or even swimmers. Mermaids do not exist. They are and will always be fantasy creatures." Dr. D explained. "Well I guess that's it. Thank you Dr. Deep. We heard that you were the best so that's why we came to you in the first place." Showalter said. "Thank you. I hope you'll take my advise and drop you're hunt for mermaids." Dr. D said. "It looks like we will. Thanks anyway Dr. Deep" Wickman said. And the two officials climbed into the boat and sped off.

When they were out of sight, all four of us ran over to Dr. D. "Nice one dude!" I said. "You're the greatest!" Sheena said. "Well everyone. After this little adventure let's promise that no one outside of this will ever mention the word mermaid ever again. Agreed?" he asked. "AGREED!" We shouted. All of a sudden I started feeling dizzy, weak sort of. Everything started moving in slow motion kind of. Then Billy, Cam, Sheena and Dr. D and The boat all disappeared and I was back in my bedroom. I looked at my feet and saw the book and opened it. It said the following:

_Congratulations. You are one step closer to fulfilling you're destiny laid out before you. Two year from this day, you will return to this world to combat an even greater evil. Be warned: you may not be so lucky this time…_

What is it talking about? What do they mean by "greater evil"? I guess this is one nightmare I won't be waking up from any time soon.

_The Nightmares just begun…_

_THE END. _

**Well how about that? Hello everyone my name is Dan007 and I sincerely thank you for reading this FanFic. I'm now currently working on the sequel so stay tuned and I will see you then. **


End file.
